<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adrian does not have aids by Quinntissential</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480066">Adrian does not have aids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinntissential/pseuds/Quinntissential'>Quinntissential</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Watchmen - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>No Sex, Other, Wholesome, no aids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinntissential/pseuds/Quinntissential</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story I wrote for my friend<br/>Before anything, this is a 100% super cereal fanfic made by someone who definitely has seen watchmen content </p><p>This is a story following the Adrian Veidt after a very heartbreaking breakup between him and his husband and he needs someone to comfort him in this trying time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>adrian veidt/McJagger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adrian does not have aids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrian walked into the super living room and threw himself onto the silky purple sofa, recently he’s been feeling down in the dumps and doesn’t know what to do with himself. As he stared at the ceiling he remembered the one person who always knew how to cheer him up. He reached into his 1983 bomber jacket pocket and called Millie bobby Brown on his flip phone.</p><p>“Yo wassup Adrian?,” Millie Bobby Brown answered almost as quickly as Adrian called</p><p>“Sup Milly Bobby Brown, I’m in a bit of a rut right now,” Adrian said, unzipping his holographic high heel boots and throwing them across the room to free his feet</p><p>“Aw damn, let me guess, AIDS?” </p><p>“WhAt?? No???” Adrian shrieked, showing full offence before calming down “No it’s just- McJagger broke up with me a few weeks ago and I just haven’t been the same since, it just feels like, my other half is missing y’know?”</p><p>“I know what you mean dude…” Millie Bobby Brown said, not understanding what Adrian meant “Do you need your good old Millie Bobby Brown to help cheer you up?”</p><p>“I never call you for any other reason …” Adrian scoffed “come down here when your ready, I’m in Bruce Wayne’s basement right now so I’ll let him know you’re cool when you show up,” he exclaimed before hanging up the phone and sighing</p><p>McJagger was his life for like, 2 days, he was like a soulmate to Adrian, and now he was gone. Adrian was this close to breaking down into tears before hearing a knock on the basement trap door, thank god it was Millie Bobby Brown, holding what appeared to be a gift basket of various chocolates at peeps, she knew him all too well.</p><p>“Thank you for showing up Milly Bobby Brown,”</p><p>“It’s no problem, but this was expensive chocolate so please pay me back by the end of the month.”</p><p>Adrienne chuckled nervously, he was $100000 in debt, but that was a problem for another day. He invited Millie Bobby Brown onto the silky green sofa to which Milky Bobby Brown aggressively declined. Millie Bobby Brown placed her hand on Adrian shoulder in apathy, almost like she could read Adrian's mind but consciously decided to react in the opposite fashion, she looked down at Adrian, her brown eyes perfectly complemented his blu-ish brown-ish green-ish ones. This staring contest lasted for what seemed like 7 minutes, but possibly only lasted 6 before Millie Bobby Brown broke the silence.</p><p>“So… McJagger huh?”</p><p>“Yeah… McJagger,” Adrian answered longingly</p><p>“Sounds like you need someone right now,” Milky Bobby Brown kept her high pitched yet monotone voice</p><p>“Yeah… I do,”</p><p>“Too bad you didn’t call someone to help you out,” Millie Bobby Brown continued, </p><p>Adrians expression grew confused “But?? That’s why I called you??” He argued</p><p>“Ew, sorry no offence Adrian but I have a boyfriend,”</p><p>“Wtf so do I what did you think I was asking for???”</p><p>“Idk, sex or something???” She protested confused</p><p>“I was hoping for like a hug or something, not that you dummy,” </p><p>“Oh…” Millie Bobby Brown says, as if confessing wrongness before kneeling down and hugging Adrian, who at this point looks confused, angry and offended all at the same time.</p><p>And then they hugged and hugged until Bruce Wayne kicked them both out because Adrien broke into Bruce Waynes house and idk how Millie Bobby Brown got there</p><p>The end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>